1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink set for ink-jet recording, an ink-jet recording method and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is demanded for a water-based ink set for ink-jet recording that the hue is satisfactory and the durability or stoutness is excellent against light, heat, and ozone. A water-based ink set, which includes a water-based ink using a specific dye, has been suggested as the water-based ink set for ink-jet recording in which the hue is satisfactory and the durability or stoutness is excellent against light, heat, and ozone. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-111611 (corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0128333).
However, some types of the specific dye as described above tend to cause the change in the easiness of diffusion into a recording medium depending on change in an environmental condition under which the specific dye is used, as compared with general dyes. For example, the humidity affects the easiness of diffusion of the specific dye into the recording medium. For this reason, for example, in a case that a water-based magenta ink, which contains the specific dye, is mixed with a water-based yellow ink and a water-based cyan ink on the recording medium to perform recording with a process black (also referred to as “tri-color black” or “composite black”), then the color tone of magenta is weakened in the process black due to the diffusion of the specific dye in a high humidity environment, and the achromatic color (for example, a color within a range of gradation from the black color (black) to the gray color (gray)) appears as if the achromatic color is greenish.
In view of the above, an object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based ink set for ink jet recording which provides a satisfactory hue, which is excellent in the durability or stoutness against light, heat, and ozone, and which makes it possible to suppress the color change of a secondary color (color prepared by mixing two or more water-based inks of different colors) on a recording medium in a high humidity environment.